Battle of the Neat a HoLics
by junkosakura01
Summary: Death the Kid's on a mission, and then suddenly being plunged into a cleaning duel.


**Battle of the Neat-a-holics**

Hovering over the skies of Tokyo, Kid rides on his special skateboard. Liza shows up and tries to balance behind Kid, "Ahh, the wind feels so great!" she said and loves the wind blowing through her hair.

"Hey, turn back into a spirit or else we'll fall off!" Kid shouted as he tries to balance his skateboard.

"Fine, just let me enjoy this breeze for one more minute."

"Just hurry up. We'll have to hurry too, those evil spirits won't stop until we come."

"Waaaah…! Kid, don't make me go there…! You know how I feel about g-g-g-g-g-ghosts…!" Liza shrugged Kid's shoulder making him off balanced.

"HEY, YOU'LL MAKE US FALL ON THE GROUND DAMMIT!" he shouted at her.

They were on their way to a mission in the Philippines—to fight off a horde of evil supernatural spirits—when he suddenly lost control over his hovering skateboard and fell straight on the ground-right beside a very peculiar house between two tall buildings.

**oOo**

"_Now, you've done it… We fell straight here…_," he said while his head was under a pile of dirt, "…And I'm filthy!"

"But it wasn't my fault! _Something_ pulled us in!" she said.

"Hahaha, Kid's face is so dirty!" Pati laughed and helped him clean the dirt off his clothes.

"I felt it too," he said, "it wasn't just something and it's brimming with intense power."

Kid looks around and notices that they were still in Japan, "What a strange house…looking somewhat old and is in an industrialized area. That power must be coming in from there."

"I dunno, Kid, it's creeping me out. Let's just go to the Philippines right now and deal with g-g-gho… Argh, I can't say it now…!"

"I thought you don't want to go to the mission?" asked Pati.

"I change my mind after seeing this place…! C'mon, we're outta he—wha?"

Kid's feet got a mind of its own and dragged him in the most familiar way. "ARGH! WHY CAN'T I—W-WHOAAAA! Liza, Pati, HE-HEEELP!"

"We got you! Urgh, is there some sort of magic here? It's so strong! Urgghh...! Pati, pull!"

"Heave-ho~ Heave-ho~"

"STOP SINGING!" the two shouted at Pati.

The pull was too strong for them, thus they were dragged in straight at the front door. The door then suddenly opened and two girls were standing

"Welcome~!" they both said.

**oOo**

"Uh, hello…?" he looked up at them. "What symmetry these girls have!" he thought with glee.

"What cute girls!" Liza said.

"Hi!" said Pati energetically.

"Master has been waiting for you!" they said and took him inside.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me? We're currently on a mission to—HEEELP!"

After the two grab hold of him, a glasses-wearing boy in a black school uniform said, "Don't worry, they won't do anything bad. Welcome, guests."

"What a cutie~!" Liza exclaimed, "Huh? Then what is this place?"

**oOo**

The two girls took Kid through a butterfly-print door, there sat a long-haired woman in a daring kimono.

"This is just a misunderstanding, ma'am! We were suddenly dragged here and…"

"That is because you have a wish."

"Wish?"

"Kid!" Liza shouted, "I-I'm sorry! Was I rude…?"

"Not at all," she said. "This place is a wish-granting shop. Only those with wishes are able to see and enter this very shop."

"So, the reason we're here is that we have a wish?"

"No, only _you_," Yuuko pointed at Kid.

"Me? Wait, you said that only a person with a wish can enter? Why can these two be here right now?"

"They must be a part of you, and that's an exception."

"Who are you anyway?"

"It is custom to introduce yourself before I do."

"Kid, Death the Kid. And they are my twin gun weapon and friends, Liza and Pati Thompson."

"Hm? You must be the Grim Reaper's son, correct? Haha, I think I can see the resemblance."

"…You _know_ my father? _…And what do you mean you can see the resemblance…?_"

"We used to have tea during some occasions. Sadly, he has been busy and we never got to have tea again. I believe he's busy as the principal in your school; Death Arms School, am I correct?."

"Yes, My father is the principal in that school and I'm also a student there. Ma'am, you knew my father?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Your father is a very humorous being, yet equally serious and possesses great magic skills. You look like to have inherited his skills. And that man with him is his weapon, yes? I've seen him once when he brought in the tea, he's also a wily fellow. Ah, I still remember our tea-drinking days, even the sake-drinking ones. Oh, that reminds me, Watanuki, can you bring in more sake for me~?"

"You're an acquaintance with another weirdo…? And since when did you leave to go to that place, huh?" Watanuki glared dumbfounded. "AND NO, I WON'T BRING YOU IN MORE SAKE! THAT'S GOING TO BE YOUR THIRD!"

"Shut your mouth, Watanuki, and I'm already asking you nicely." She then turned to the surprised trio, "Pardon me, I'm Ichihara Yuuko, I own this shop-a wish-granting shop. These two cute girls are Maru and Moro," she said and kissed the two girls, "And this boy here is my part-time worker, Kimihiro Watanuki. Oh, how nice! You two look so similar! Ahahaha!"

"WE DO NOT!" said Watanuki and Kid. "Don't listen to her! That's just her _fake_ name!" Watanuki added.

"Hahaha, she's right, Kid! You two look the same!" Pati laughed hard.

"Shut up, Pati!"

**oOo**

"Excuse me, Yuuko-san, right? "What do you mean that Kid has a wish?" Liza asked.

"You are not able to come here without a wish. Tell me, what is your wish?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have one. We're going now; we still have a mission to accomplish."

"Oh?" Yuuko gazed, "There is no one without a wish. Look deep inside yourself and tell me what it is. As I said, one cannot enter without one."

"I…I think I do have one… I want everything to be symmetrical. I want to see everything in perfection. I get annoyed whenever I see things that are not symmetrical."

"That is a wish impossible to grant. Perfection can never be attained; it is a sin to wish for something selfish. And may I ask why your hair is like that? I thought you don't want to see things unsymmetrical?"

"Whenever Kid sees something unorganized, he does all means to make it right." said Liza, "B-But please don't mention about his hair, he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Like his first day in school where he spent THREE WHOLE HOURS fixing the house, including a roll of toilet paper, and he got super-duper late for it!"

"Whaaat…?" Watanuki gaped. "All that wasted time for a roll of toilet paper…?"

"No~! I said he was fixing the whole house~!" Pati cheered.

"I don't think that is really your wish. Tell me what you really wish for."

"I just... I just want to be in perfect order. From simple things to other matters, I like to see things in the right order, that's it. Everything should be in perfect symmetry."

"Hm, I guess that will do. Now for your payment..."

"...It won't cost much, will it?"

"Monetary payment is not what I require. I would like to ask for your weapons or your skateboard, but that would not be fair. Hmm… Aha, I know! Since this wish requires a 'great' value, I think you do Watanuki's job for the day as payment."

"Huh?" Kid stared dumbfounded.

"So I get a day-off? Yes! Just in time too! Himawari-chan's inviting me for a cake date~! Here I come, Himawari-chaaa-OUCH!" he got hit by Yuuko's smoke pipe. "Hold it!" she said.

"What now, Yuuko-san? You just said..."

"I have a better idea! Why don't the both of you compete which will do better in cleaning? And don't do anything funny to my precious collections!"

"Precious collections...? You mean those dust-covered artifacts? YUUKO-SAN...!"

**oOo**

"This is a load of work, Kid... Do you think you can...?" She then whispered, "And I think this woman is up to something..."

"I accept! This place does need more cleaning." Kid smirked and rolled up his sleeves. "I'M UP FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

"So you saying I don't clean this place well and you'd do better? You're on!" Watanuki's eyes are burning with determination.

"Duel~ Duel~" Maru and Moro sang.

"May the best one wins!" Mokona jumped.

"This is so exciting!" Pati jumped. Liza just sighed, "I hope we can finish this as soon as possible... We still have our mission!"

**oOo**

The two worked hard making every single area spotless. Dusting here and there, rearranging the items in some places, it does look a little nice and brighter. Watanuki started earlier with Yuuko's bedroom while Kid tries to clean the storage room.

"This place is so dusty! I can't believe how that woman can handle all these," he coughed. "I just hope I don't break anything."

"Kid-kun! I hope you are not messing up my treasures there!" Yuuko stood casually from the door.

Kid then picked up a familiar-looking wand, "And I suppose this is a treasure? It looks more like a kid's toy!"

"It's a replica of the real thing. However, it only makes cute noises when you wave it," Yuuko took it and smiled in her usual way, "But in fact, the real thing belongs to a blood relative of a powerful sorcerer. She was so cute; I hope I could see her again-though we haven't actually met."

"Say what now...? What about the sorcerer? Is he still alive?"

Yuuko glared instead of answering Kid's question, "Shouldn't you be cleaning right now? Watanuki is almost done by now."

"Agh! I won't lose!"

"Heh heh, I knew someone like you can keep up with Watanuki. Oh, could you help him cook? It's rude to keep your two friends waiting without something to munch on."

"W-Wait! I can't... Hey...!"

**oOo**

"_Sis, I'm hungry_…"

"Shut it, Pati, we're guest here so don't be so demanding."

"Don't worry, Watanuki doesn't keep guests hungry. Watanuki, hurry up please!"

"Watanuki is almost done cooking!" Maru said.

"Watanuki is making onigiri for snacks!" Moro said.

"Huh, I wonder what happened to Kid. I haven't seen him since the match started," Liza drank her tea.

"He's busy with the storage room. I just realized how dusty that place is. I also told him to help Watanuki cook, but it seems that he'd rather sweep than cook," Yuuko laughed and she drank a whole bottle of sake.

"S-She can drink a whole bottle...?"

**oOo**

At the kitchen, Watanuki grumbled over the event and wanted to withdraw, "Yuuko-san's up to something... It's rare for her to be 'extra kind' like that. What if she's just abusing us today...?" he thought.

"Watanuki~!" Maru chirped from the door then Moro did the same thing after her.

"What now?"

"Master wants more sake!" they said. "And please bring in the snacks!"

"It better be something extra yummy~!" Mokona peeked from Watanuki's apron.

"G-GYAAAH...? WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?" Watanuki grabbed Mokona by the head and threw directly at Maru and Moro, and a great catch it was.

"Mokona's hungry so hurry up, Watanuki!"

"Damn fluffy rabbit-thing!"

**oOo**

"I don't think I can do this..." Kid sighed and dropped the broom, "Is this really payment for my wish...? Can that woman really grant wishes?"

"Kid! Are you done yet? Come eat with us," Liza found him taking a break in one of the rooms. "Yuuko-san told me to go look for you and ask you to take a break. Here, Watanuki-san made this, it's ultra yummy!"

Kid took the food and ate it, "Mm, these tastes so good! Let's ask him how to make it! But if Soul and Blackstar's going to eat this... They'll bug me to keep giving them more...! Liza, we'll keep this a secret from those two."

"And save the good ones for Maka, Tsubaki, and us?"

"Exactly."

"By the way, Kid, you can stop anytime now. It's not much of a big deal to have your wish granted. We still like you even if you're a symmetry-maniac."

"Maybe you're right," he stood up, "I'm going to ask her if I we can call off granting my wish."

**oOo**

"Oh, have you finished?" Yuuko munched.

"I was going to, but if you meant it as a finished decision, then yes."

"I see you have understood why I have given you this task as your payment."

"Because no matter how much I turn things in perfect order, it can never be attained, right?" But for a reply, Yuuko just gave him a smile-interpret it on how you wish. "Well then, Yuuko-san, we'll be on our way. But," he dashed to Watanuki's side, "can you teach me how to make this? It's so delicious!"

"S-Sure, I'll teach it to you if you want. Ah, why don't we do it now before you leave?"

"Yeah, we'll get to eat a new dish!" Liza and Pati cheered.

Just then, Mokona springs into Kid's hands, "Thanks for helping cleaning the shop!"

"What..." Kid froze... "So... So..."

"Huh?" Liza exclaimed, "Does that mean all Kid did was..."

"Mokona's happy!" Mokona jumped happily in his palms and then...

**oOo**

"OH THIS ANIMAL'S SO CUTE AND _SYMMETRICAL_!" Kid snapped and cuddled the black plush-looking thing/animal (or whatever the description given to Mokona). "So soft and very..." Kid couldn't stop cuddling.

"Mmrrmph!" Mokona wanted to get out.

Yuuko's long slender hand managed to get Mokona out, "Mokona is Mokona," she said, "And Mokona's just helped us declared the winner!"

"Huh?"

Yuuko cheered, "Watanuki wins!"

"Hurray~!" cheered Maru and Moro.

"Say what...?" Kid stared directly at Yuuko's eyes, "What just happened...?"

"That was a battle...?" Watanuki stared dumbfounded, "Run what happened by me again..."

Mokona jumped onto Watanuki's shoulder, "Yuuko was going to grant Kid's wish through a cleaning/chore battle since you two likes cleanliness and orderliness so much!"

"But since Kid-kun wishes me to stop granting his wish, and that Mokona helped, Watanuki wins!"

"What...?" the two boys kept their jaws open... "W-Well if that's how it is, then we'll really get going—after I get this guy (Watanuki) to teach me the recipe!" After that, Watanuki just handed him a piece of paper and then Kid took the two girls with him towards outside the shop, "Thank you, Yuuko-san, and we appreciated your hospitalityyyy...!" he said as his voice faded as they left the area.

**oOo**

Hovering over the skies, "Whew, I'm glad that's over..." Kid sighed, "If we had stayed longer, I might really forget about our mission and Dad will get angry at me. But I didn't get that small animal... Maybe it's for the best since they own whatever that thing is."

"But you did get the recipe, right, Kid?"

"Uh-huh, got the recipe in my notebook. Liza, Pati, let's try out this new dish when we get home from our mission! And yes, you can invite Maka and Tsubaki along as well."

"O-kaaay~!" the two girls cheered. "But what about Soul and Blackstar?" Pati asked.

The trio went on with their mission and successfully finished it. Liza's ranting on ghost and spirits pushed her to the limit but managed to fight in the end. As for Kid, he's still thinking about Mokona's cute and symmetrical image. Back at the shop, Watanuki cleans up the teacups and plates on the table, "Yuuko-san, did you really granted that boy's wish?"

"I told you, he decided that I won't be granting his wish anymore. It's his own decision so I just let him be."

"It's rare for you to not grant wishes like that...or was that just another ruckus? And what about Mokona said earlier...? The one about..."

"Oh that? True, I did just let him help you clean up this place. It's taking you a long time to clean up these days. Have you been with Doumeki-kun that you're getting slower? Or if you were with Himawari-chan, she might be a cause as well."

"...So you just made the poor boy clean up without him knowing...? Wait... WHO SAYS THAT I'VE BEEN WITH THAT GLUTTON (Doumeki)? If Himawari-chan's the cause of me being slow, I don't care! I'm fine with it as long as I don't hear the name 'Doumeki' in it! Hmph!"

"But anyways, thanks to that boy coming here and helped out with the cleaning, the place looked brighter than before." Yuuko laughed and enjoyed drinking her favorite brand of sake.

**- END -**


End file.
